Toc Toc
by Frankie Monstar
Summary: Alguien está tocando la puerta de Vector, y tiene algo muy especial que darle...


_**Todos los personajes pertenecen a SEGA.**_

"¿Qué planeas hacer de tu vida? ¡No conseguirás nada siendo un detective mediocre!" le había dicho innumerable cantidad de gente. Sin embargo, Vector hacía oídos sordos, dispuesto a seguir sus sueños de convertirse en el mejor detective del mundo.

Si bien podía ser difícil el comienzo, seguro podría llegar a algo, ¿cierto?

Todos trataban de darle alternativas que consideraban mejores:

"Estudia medicina."

"Consigue un puesto en una compañía importante."

"Busca una novia y ten una familia."…

Al parecer, era la última cosa en la lista lo que su madre más le repetía.

Siempre que intentaba hablar de la falta de interés del cocodrilo en las damas de su alrededor, Vector sonreía y negaba con la cabeza, sin decir nada.

Sinceramente, era tener una familia lo último que quería cuando tenía aspiraciones mucho más grandes en la vida.

Porque, ¿cómo habría él de manejar su trabajo de detective con un mocoso dependiendo de él aferrándose a él?

Así que, en breve, Vector, familia y niños no se mezclaban.

Pero eso, al destino, le dio igual.

Todo ocurrió una noche como cualquier otra. Vector dormía tranquilamente en la oscuridad de su pequeña "casa", la cual era, como a el le gustaba declarar, su oficina también.

Su sueño fue interrumpido por golpeteos en la puerta. Dichos sonidos eran emitidos de forma energética, casi desesperada, como si le estuvieran rogando que fuera a abrir la puerta de inmediato.

Aún cansado y somnoliento, Vector se levantó de su cama y caminó torpemente hasta la puerta principal.

Quizá la suerte le estaba empezando a sonreír y le daría su primer cliente.

Poniendo una sonrisa profesional, únicamente debilitada por la irritación de sus ojos, abrió la puerta.

Segundos después, su sonrisa se desvaneció, siendo remplazada con pura molestia.

No había absolutamente nadie. No un cliente. No un amigo. Nadie.

Se dio la vuelta, listo para volver a entrar.

Pero se detuvo al escuchar algo.

Un pequeño gemido, seguido por una débil tos.

Volvió a inspeccionar el lugar, y fue cuando advirtió la mirada a una canasta a sus pies, cubierta con una sábana azul.

Percibió movimiento debajo de la sábana, levantando sospechas de lo que podía haber ahí debajo.

Se inclinó y levantó la tela para desvelar lo que había debajo.

Y, tal como lo había pensado, un bebé, una abeja, para ser precisos, fue lo que encontró.

Levantó la vista y buscó con la mirada al posible culpable de la llegada de la abejita.

"Disculpe, señorita, ¿es este bebé suyo?" preguntó cuidadosamente a una figura femenina encapuchada que caminaba en la acera.

La mujer se dio vuelta, y Vector pudo notar las lágrimas en sus ojos, "¡Perdóneme!" gritó, y, no aguantando más, salió corriendo en dirección contraria, esta vez llorando abiertamente.

…La señora era…

…Ella había…

…Santo cielo…

Sus pensamientos fueron detenidos por un leve llanto, pidiendo la atención de Vector.

Completamente perdido en la situación, el detective tomó al bebé, que asumía era un niño, en brazos. Recordando algo que le habían dicho cuando conoció al bebé de un amigo suyo, se aseguró de sostener cuidadosamente la cabeza.

"Shh… tranquilo, tranquilo," dijo suavemente. Un instinto hasta entonces desconocido le obligó a intentar mecer el bebé. "Todo está bien…" Regresó su mirada a la calle, queriendo saber si la señora, la madre del niño, si estaba en lo correcto, aún estaba cerca. No vio nada.

Y, de alguna manera, estaba casi completamente seguro que no regresaría.

Se quedó parado allí, en el marco de la puerta, cargando al infante desconsolado, y mirando hacia la oscuridad.

Gotas comenzaron a caer, anunciando la lluvia, y quedamente volvió a entrar a su casa.

Admiró al bebé por unos momentos, no estando seguro de qué hacer con él.

La madre no lo querría, si el hecho que lo había dejado a custodia de un extraño era alguna indicación.

El bebé se había calmado, ahora mirando directamente, con sus enormes ojos miel, a Vector, quien, debía admitir, encontró adorable.

"Encantador…" susurró, "no tienes nombre, ¿o sí, amiguito?" Respuesta no fue escuchada. "¿Qué tal si te llamo 'Charmy'? ¿Te gusta?"

El bebé, como esperaba, no dijo nada. Pero su risita y el brillo en sus ojos podían ser considerados una aceptación del nombre.

Tener un niño que dependiese completamente de él era algo que nunca había deseado; y todavía era así.

Por eso, decidió que llevaría al pequeño al orfanato la mañana siguiente.

Pero, como el destino lo quería, nunca lo hizo.

* * *

_¿Alguna vez se han preguntado qué hace Charmy, un niñito de seis años, con Vector y Espio todo el tiempo, sin padres ni nada? Cream vive con su madre, y Tails fue acogido por Sonic. ¿Pero y Charmy qué? ¿A nadie le importa más que a mi? En fin, esa es mi respuesta a de dónde apareció la abeja._

_Si están esperando el siguiente capítulo de "Of Baseball Terms", estará el próximo domingo en línea, sin faltas. Mi internet murió durante el fin de semana..._

_Tengo una encuesta en mi perfil, en la que tienen que elegir sus cinco parejas favoritas de Sonic. Si la pueden responder, sería muy grato. Tengo planeado hacer algo con los resultados muy pronto._

_¡Recuerden que los comentarios y críticas son todos muy apreciados! Así que si tienen tiempo, digan lo que quieran decir._

_¡Hasta luego, gente bonita!_


End file.
